


Black Coffee & Two Sugars

by anonymouswatcher



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Levi Schmitt - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Soft Boys, nico kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswatcher/pseuds/anonymouswatcher
Summary: Prompt Fill: Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”'It wasn’t the first time Levi has seen him like this and it certainly would not be the last, but that doesn’t stop his brain from short-circuiting. But who can blame him? The intern was witnessing an allegory of perfection.'





	Black Coffee & Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsardothien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsardothien/gifts).



> Sorry that this is quite literally months late, but I said I would do it. I hope it's remotely near what you wanted. 
> 
> All characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes. Still no beta – I like living life on the edge

Nico really wanted to punch the sun right about now. 

The harsh beams trickled in from the window to the right of his bed. His head was pounding and he felt the beginnings of a hangover seeping in. It’s his own fault really. The final, say, three beers he had last night were unnecessary. But the way the laughs kept spilling out of Levi after each round as his body shifted closer and closer, Nico would be cruel to not oblige.

Levi.

Nico’s mind shifted from out the past and into the present (which if he thought about it, was a gift in itself because of who he got to share his bed with). Keeping his eyes closed to avoid the harsh light, he reached out blindly for his lover. His hands didn’t have to go far as his fingers danced over the expanse of a shirtless back. The intern had simply turned onto his stomach in his sleep. Levi’s legs had remained intertwined with Nico’s – even in his sleep he constantly wanted to maintain contact with the man. Grounding him. Protecting him. Giving him a home. 

The fellow allowed his eyes to crack and adjust to the bright light in the room. He knew he was going to be late for work, which was beginning to seem like a common occurrence ever since he stopped waking up alone. But who could possibly rush out the house when the wonder that was Levi Schmitt occupied the same space?

Carefully untangling his limbs from the smaller man to ensure he didn’t rose him, Nico slipped out the bed to begin getting ready for the day. He couldn’t help but take a pause to look at his boyfriend. He looked so at peace when he slept – a deserved break from his usual frantic demeanor. With a heavy sigh, Dr. Kim dragged his feet to the bathroom to start his morning. 

Not long after Nico left the bed, Dr. Schmitt began to shift. His body unconsciously rousing after noticing the lack of heat that came from a particular (read: very attractive), man. Much like what occurred not long ago, he reaches out to find his other half. When his fingertips graze nothing but a still-warm dip in the bed, his eyes fluttered open and he decided to join the day.

Levi shimmied forward to sit at the edge of the bed, attempting to wipe the sleep out of his eyes and will the headache out of his body as he heard the shower running. He wanted, no needed, to consume coffee in the very near future. He was lucky to have this day off as an intern and wished he could stay wrapped in bed with Nico for the entire duration. But being a surgeon means sacrificing self for the sake of saving lives – he knows his partner had to go, no matter how sad it made them. 

Moments later, Nico Kim emerged in all his glory. The steam from the shower cushioned his exit and water dripped down his chiseled body. It wasn’t the first time Levi has seen him like this and it certainly would not be the last, but that doesn’t stop his brain from short-circuiting. But who can blame him? The intern was witnessing an allegory of perfection.

“Morning Love,” Nico said in his deep, rumbling voice. 

“Hi,” Levi responded. The spent a beat smiling at each other like the utterly smitten fools they were before the younger man remembered his earlier quest.

“I’m going to make some coffee? Do you want your usual – black with two sugars?” 

He reaches down to find a shirt that was ripped off in an oh-so frantic haze the night before while directing the question at his boyfriend. He pulls the article of clothing over his head, feeling it drop over his body and cover his underwear, before making eye contact again. He is met with Nico’s eyes darker than norm and mouth slightly parted. Not unpleased but surprised, he was curious about the rapid onset of arousal written across his lover’s face. His hands reached down to nervously toy with the hem of his shirt, realizing it was lower than anticipated. Oh.

He was wearing Nico’s shirt. And the man really liked that. 

Levi blushed at the realization of his unintentional action and slowly edged toward the door to stop something before it started. Because if Dr. Kim managed to lay a single finger on him with that look on his face and only a towel between them, well, let’s just say that Levi couldn’t be blamed for his tardiness to work. Nico has his patented smirk on his face as he reached for the waistband of his towel. Dr. Schmitt could feel his eyes grow comically wide as he sprinted the remaining distance to the exit.

“I-I’m, umm, just gonna go make it now. Yep, okay. Come out when you’re dressed!” 

He could hear Nico’s laughter all the way to the kitchen as he put the pot on for coffee. If he had a small smile himself, well no one asked. 

A few minutes later, Dr. Kim emerged from the bedroom ready for work. He wore a simple plain t-shirt and jeans with his hair still flat from his shower. He was no less beautiful but Levi could breathe a little easier with less skin showing. Nico headed into the living room to grab his bag. He checked to make sure he had his phone before heading back to the kitchen to grab his keys from the counter. 

“I think I am all set babe. Let’s hope it isn’t too bad of a day so I can be home before dinner. But you get some rest, you have a 36-hour shift starting tomorrow.”

Levi smiled at his concern over the brim of his mug, “You’re not all set. You forgot something.” Dr. Kim looked down at his bag and began to feel around his pockets to once again check for his phone and keys, “What? I really thought I had – Oh!” 

He cut himself off and looked at his partner, “You are right I am forgetting one thing.” He gently placed his bag down and made his way to Levi, taking the cup out of his hands and placing it on the counter. For the second time today, Dr. Schmitt found himself pleasantly confused. He had little time to dwell on it before Nico tilted his head up and pressed their lips together. 

Levi’s hands instantly found themselves at home on the back of Nico’s neck, lightly tugging at the hairs at the base. The air volunteered to leave his lungs and time seemed to stand still. All that mattered was the man in front of him. The world could burn around him and he’d be happy right where he was.

Dr. Kim felt intoxicated. His hands possessively roamed the sides of Levi, still overjoyed to see his oversized clothing on his petite boyfriend’s body. The shirt almost swallowed him whole and it only made Nico more passionate in their kiss, hoping he could do the same.

They barely stopped to take a breath, only concerned with how they could get closer to each other. When Levi slips out the tip-toe position he needs to comfortably reach those lips he loves so much, Nico catches him. Hands soon wander to the back of thighs and Levi found himself perched on the counter with Dr. Kim comfortable between his legs. They take this time to pause, foreheads touching and chests heaving – their bodies playing catch up.

Nico closed his eyes and fit his head in Levi’s neck which had turned red from the excitement of the moment. That blush was the cutest thing in the world and he once again wondered how he could just walk out the apartment and leave this man. A pregnant pause passed before he felt movement of the body he rested on, and leaned back to place a chaste kiss on his Levi’s lips. 

“I could never forget you,” he says with a warm smile. 

Dr. Schmitt seemed to get even redder if possible, his eyes crinkling with his wide smile. 

“I love you,” the younger man starts. “So believe that I am thankful to hear you say that. But when I said you forgot something, I meant this.”

The hand that he had behind him came forward to reveal a traveler’s mug – definitely filled with black coffee and two sugars. Nico stared blankly at the container before his eyes flickered back to Levi. Seconds later, his shoulders shook with the force of his laughter, the melodic chuckles of his boyfriend joining in. This continued for a few beats until their eyes locked, quickly silencing both of them – their tension palpable. If asked, they probably couldn’t tell how Nico’s shirt ended up in the sink or how Levi acquired an imprint of the fridge handle on his back. But they could tell you, without a doubt, they were in love. 

And yes, maybe Dr. Kim was late to work again and maybe his coffee wasn’t as hot as it could have been. But he’s a huge fan of skipping lunch and lukewarm beverages, thank you very much. He’s also a huge fan of Levi, which makes everything worth it. So, when Link lectures him about being late *again* (“Seriously, Kim, this is the third time this week! Do you even own an alarm clock? Do I need to pick you up myself?”), he just thinks of those enticing brown eyes, the waist that seemed made for his hands, and the laugh that made him willing to punch the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you - I appreciate it. Hopefully, it wasn't a hot pile of garbage.  
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated! Send me prompts if you're so inclined.


End file.
